


One Kiss

by Tindomerelhloni



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tindomerelhloni/pseuds/Tindomerelhloni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fact: John’s legs were made out of jam.</p><p> </p><p>Fact: John was thankful for the counter behind him, holding him up.</p><p> </p><p>Fact: Sherlock’s lips tasted like tea.</p><p> </p><p>Fact: Sherlock’s hands seemed to be everywhere, all over John’s body at once.</p><p> </p><p>Unknown: What the bloody hell just happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Awwjeezitsamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awwjeezitsamy/gifts), [Johnlockthedoors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockthedoors/gifts).



> Forgive me if I don't update this. I have a lot of other things I am working on at the moment... This sort of just happened because I was tired and unable to sleep.

**Fact: John’s legs were made out of jam.**

 

** Fact: John was thankful for the counter behind him, holding him up. **

**Fact: Sherlock’s lips tasted like tea.**

**Fact: Sherlock’s hands seemed to be everywhere, all over John’s body at once.**

**Unknown: What the bloody hell just happened**.

 

John could hardly stand, let alone breath. One moment he had been standing at the sink, complaining about how Sherlock never did the dishes, the next all of the oxygen had been sucked out of his lungs. Sherlock spun John around and kissed him in one fluid motion. His hands pulling John’s body in tight. Before John could react the kiss was over and Sherlock took a step back.

 

John shook his head a little and cleared his throat.

 

“Errr…” No words came out.

 

“Err…” He tried a few more times, to no avail.

 

“Do shut up…” Sherlock leans in for another kiss. This time the both pairs of lips mash together with so much urgency that you would think they would never meet again. John’s hands fly to Sherlock’s hair, getting bubbles from the dish soap all over Sherlock’s head. Sherlock’s hands can’t make up their mind, flying around John’s body, exploring every inch, memorizing the curve of John’s back, the texture of his hair, the feel of his stiff-recently starched shirt. Sherlock took a breath in, he could taste John. He smelled like jam.

 

When they parted, they only parted slightly. Sherlock rested his head on John’s forehead, and John’s hands found their way around Sherlock’s waist.

 

“Mmm… What, what was that for, Sherlock?”

 

“You were complaining, it was annoying. I knew you wouldn’t listen to me, if I said anything you would just start yelling. Kissing you was the only way to shut you up.” Sherlock shrugged, as if this were obvious.  

 

“Then what was the second kiss for?”

 

“I took your pulse.” Sherlock whispered into John’s ear, sending shiver down his spine.

 

“My pulse?”

“Clearly you enjoyed the first kiss. I uh, was curious how you would reacted with another kiss.”

 

“Ah, well… glad I could appease your curiosity.” John smiles shyly.

 

“Appease? Quite the opposite. My experiment must be carried on further! Now I must figure out various reactions.”

 

“Sherlock, what are you talking about.” John shifts a little, realizing that Sherlock’s body was pressing into his, sucessfully pinning him to the counter.

 

“Well, for any experiment to be fully complete, it must be thoroughly tested. For instance, how will you react if I kiss you, say on the couch? Or on the tube? Or maybe give you bum a tap as you walk past.”

 

“Sherlock…Eeerrr… You don’t need an excuse for snogging. You know that, right?”

 

Sherlock’s eyes just twinkle mischievously down at John.  He leans in for one last kiss. This kiss, again, was different. It was soft, feather light, so soft in fact that it tickled John’s lips. John could still feel that tingle long after Sherlock spun on his heels and walked out of the kitchen.

 

A few minutes later Sherlock calls in from the living room,

 

“John, you might want to shut the water off now… I’ll be in the bedroom for another experiment if you’d like to help.”


End file.
